Lost But Not Forgotten
by meb1313
Summary: Shawn's little sister, Jenna, has come back to town after 9 long years. She feels it's time to be with her family again but will her past come back to haunt her? Eventual Lassiter/OC
1. Prologue

I'm back! So after about a five month absence I have a new story I really wait to put up here. So here is my prologue to my new Psych fanfiction!

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing** except my character, Jenna. **All** credit goes to Steve Franks for creating this wonderful show.

* * *

><p>Prologue – 1995<p>

Jenna Spencer was blindfolded, gagged and bound. She was leaning against a wall, trying to find the door. From what she's found out during the days she's been like this; she was being held in a back room in which the right door leads outside in a yard visible from the street. If she could get out there just long enough someone will surely see her and call the police. Her hand hit the door knob. She opened it slightly and sighed in relief as the sound of passing cars got louder and she felt the warm sun on her shoulder. She opened the door wider and slowly backed out the door. Jenna turned and slowly walked away. She heard a door slam open behind her and she could hear her captor running after her. She started to run but not being able to see tripped and fell to the ground. He picked her up and roughly carried her back into the house. Jenna's plan, however, was set into motion. A rookie police officer witnessed the scene from afar and called in for back up.

15 Minutes Later

Jenna was sitting on the floor praying for a miracle. She felt her captor's fingers brush against her shoulder, his lips on her neck as he took out her gag,

"Please, please don't."

"Shh…I can't let what you did go unpunished. I'm afraid I have to be rougher with you than usual."

Jenna felt cold steel on her shoulder, and then it dug into her skin. Jenna screamed in pain and tried to wiggle away. He just held her closer to him and licked the blood coming from her wound. Just then the door slammed open.

"Freeze, you sick bastard!"

Jenna felt the knife at her throat as she was dragged upward.

"One step closer and I'll cut her pretty little neck."

Jenna, being more in tuned with her senses because of the blindfold, heard the back door quietly open. Suddenly she heard a thud and she felt a slight pain in her neck as she fell to the floor. However, she felt arms wrap around her waist just in time. Her blindfold was removed and she squinted at the sudden brightness of the room. Jenna looked around; her eyes fell on the officer who was holding her up. He had short black hair, a mustache and the kindest, bluest eyes she had ever seen.

"Jenna Spencer?"

Jenna nodded; shocked this was all actually happening.

"I'm Officer Lassiter. Don't worry everything 's going to be okay."


	2. Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing Part 1

AN: I'm so very sorry it took so long. I'll try my hardest to update this as fast as I possibly can.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OC, Jenna Spencer. Everything else belongs to Steve Franks, that awesomely wonderful man.**

* * *

><p>Jenna walked out of the airport with her suitcase in hand and looked around. She was nervous, really nervous. She hadn't seen Santa Barbara in such a long time and she wondered how much things had changed. Not just the city but her family as well. She went on her tiptoes to see over the people when finally she saw them. She smiled as she made her way over to them. Shawn spotted her first and started to jump on the spot, he was always young at heart. As soon as Jenna cleared the crowd of people, Shawn ran to hug his little sister. Jenna dropped her suitcase as Shawn spun her around in the air. When he put her down she was grabbed into another hug from her dad. Henry always turned into a big softy when anything involved his daughter. Shawn grabbed Jenna's suitcase and both he and Henry led her to the truck. When they got to Henry's house Jenna quickly moved her suitcase up to her old room and hurried back down to help with dinner. A couple hours later Jenna, Shawn and Henry were still sitting around the table talking.<p>

"Jenna, Gus would like to see you tomorrow."

Henry looked at his son, "Shawn, no. She needs to rest."

"What I need is to find a job. Once I do that I'll be happy to see anyone."

Shawn started to grin, "You could work with Gus and me!"

"You and Gus work together without you annoying him?"

"I should hope so, we own the business together."

"You and Gus own a business together without you annoying him?"

"Jenna, that's not funny and yes; we do own a business together. Would you like a job?"

"Well, what type of business is it?"

Henry spoke up, "No. You're not getting caught up in Shawn's business."

Shawn ignored his dad, "It's a psychic detective agency."

"A psychic detective agency? Who's the psychic?"

Shawn gave her a smirk as he put his hands to his head. Jenna started to laugh, "Shawn, you're not psychic."

He just gave Jenna a look, "I know that and you know that, but the police department, however, doesn't."

"What do you mean?"

"That's not important-"

Henry smiled at Shawn as he explained it to Jenna, "Shawn lied to the police department to get out of jail. Now he has to continue lying or he goes straight to jail."

"Shawn!"

"It was desperate times, but like I said, not important. Do you want the job?"

"What job?"

"Helping Gus and I solve cases!"

"I don't know, it seems alittle-"

"It's not."

"Would I be a recep-"

"No."

"A secre-"

"Never."

"An assist-"

"Don't even think that word. You'd be an equal partner with Gus and I."

"Equal partner? Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to check it out."

"It's settled then. Gus will be thrilled. I'll pick you up tomorrow to show you the office."

Later that night Jenna was lying in her old bed, looking up at the ceiling. She was still nervous to be back but hopefully being away from home for so long helped. Maybe, Santa Barbara had forgotten the sad tale of little Jenna Spencer and maybe, just maybe, she too could forget.

The next day Shawn had picked Jenna up bright and early and had just reached the office just as it started to rain. Gus was already there and gave Jenna a hug as soon as he saw her. The Psych office wasn't busy at all; in fact they had nothing to do. They had no cases, the cable was out and even though Shawn suggested play a board game he didn't want to play the ones they had. Finally he and Gus decided to brave the storm and go to the police department to pick up a check for a case and introduce Jenna to everyone down there. On the way down to the station Shawn and Gus got into a debate about a children's rhyme and it continued once they reached their destination.

"It's just stupid, that's all. I mean, if he didn't have any hair no one had any business calling him Fuzzy Wuzzy."

"They were being ironic, Shawn."

"Yeah, but he wasn't fuzzy, was he?"

"No, he wasn't."

"My point precisely."

A pretty blonde detective spotted Shawn, "Hey, Shawn."

"Jules. I would like you to meet my little sister Jenna."

The detective smiled at her, "Juliet O'Hara. It's nice to meet you. What are you guys doing here?"

Shawn spoke up, "We were just out for a stroll figured we'd stop in for a social call. Plus, Gus left his retainer in the break room."

"You came all the way down here in a torrential rainstorm for that?"

"Okay, truth is we were bored, the storm knocked out our cable, Gus wouldn't play Boggle or Cranium-"

"I said I would play some Cranium, the storm did not knock out our cable. Shawn didn't pay the bill."

"The storm would have knocked out our cable. You said it yourself, Jules. It's torrential out there."

"The real reason we're down here is to pick up the check for our last case so we can get our cable turned back on."

"The weather has damped my psychic powers, but I am sensing that something big is about to come through that door."

"Huge! We just got a call from Lassiter. He arrested Ernesto Ramos Chavez 20 minutes ago. He is second in command of the Cinco Reyes."

"So he plays the big guitar in the mariachi band?"

Gus spoke up, "No, Shawn, Cinco Reyes; Five Kings. They're one of the most dangerous gangs in our country."

Another blonde women walked up to them, "Very good, Mr. Guster."

Jenna nudged Gus and whispered, "Did she say Lassiter?"

"Yeah. Head Detective Lassiter, why?"

"No reason."

Juliet started to talk again, "Lassiter busted him several years ago, but the D.A. couldn't make the charges stick, so he just dropped off the radar."

The other woman spoke up, "Since then we've gotten hard evidence on Chavez that links him to a whole lotta nasty stuff. Enough to put him away for good. Lassiter did a great thing today."

"Just then someone shouted out, "Hey! He's here!"

Everyone turned their attention to the entrance as a man in a suit escorted a rough looking man who must have been Chavez though the station. Lassiter looked different without his mustache, and he was a bit older but Jenna recognized him right away. She just hoped she wasn't as easy for him to recognized.

Shawn spoke to Gus, "Come on, dude, this is way better than cable."

"I don't know. Ultimately, he's just another bad guy."

Just then the lights flickered off and on again but no one seemed to notice. Lassiter threw keys to some armed officers, "Book him."

Everyone started to clap as Lassiter made his way over to his desk. Soon a crowd had gathered around him wanting to hear the story, which Lassiter was all too happy to tell," I got a tip from an informant that Chavez had finally resurfaced. I tracked him to the quick shop. Took a position at the front door. His only way out was through me."

Gus and Jenna made their way over to Shawn as he was listening to Lassiter's story, "The clerk said it'll take a few more minutes to process our check."

One of the officers spoke up, "Do you mind? The man is telling his story. Go ahead."

"So I walked up to him, said 'Good to see you again, Chavez. You're coming with me.' He said, 'Just you?' and I said, 'Just me."

Shawn spoke up, "Uh. Just to be clear. Are we talking about the quick shop on Las Palmas or the one on Princeton?"

"What's the difference?"

"Well. Let's say, for example that you'd like a bag of Funyuns. Gonna have to go to the one on Las Palmas."

Gus spoke up, "Princeton doesn't stock them."

"Don't ask me why. I mean, who doesn't love Funyuns?"

"It was the one on Las Palmas, but I had more important things on my mind than chips."

Lassiter moved to turn around but was stopped partially because Shawn started to talk again but also because his eye caught Jenna's. She was only half listening to Shawn as she saw the recognition in Lassiter's eyes as he continued to look at her. They both were taken from their thoughts as Juliet spoke up, "Shawn, enough with the Funyuns."

"Jules, they are an onion-flavored corn snack."

Gus put in his two cents, "And for the record, they are fun."

"But that's enough from us, we're being rude."

The officer that spoke up early asked a question to three men in suits, "So how does it feel? You guys in the gang unit couldn't catch Chavez and Lassiter did."

"Yeah, whatever."

"Hey, made our job easier. Kudos, Lassiter."

"Thanks, Drimmer."

The blonde woman from before, whom Jenna began to assume was the chief, came out of her office, "Detective Lassiter. May I see you in my office?"

"You bet. Probably wants to give me a commendation or something."

Shawn spoke up as Lassiter passed them, "Probably gonna make you a cop and a half."

Lassiter passed them slowly his eyes again falling on Jenna as Juliet spoke, "You deserve it, Carlton."

"Hey, I win. We all win."

Gus and Shawn exchanged looks as Lassiter walked into the office. Gus and Jenna went to go check on their check again as Shawn stayed behind to talk to Juliet. Soon Gus had the check and they made their way over to Shawn. Jenna hoped that meant they could go back to the Psych office and away from Lassiter.

"Well, I got it, but get this; the desk sergeant says that all checks must be endorsed by Chief Vick."

"Relax, buddy. No reason to get all athwack."

"Athwack? That's not a word."

"It's Viennesium."

"That's not a language."

Just then Chief Vick came out of her office followed by two men in suits, "Chief, pressing matter."

"Oh, not now, Spencer."

"All I need is a signature and a pen. Either of you guys have a Bic, Montblanc, Paper mate? I'll take a crayon."

"Um, Agents Whieldon and Rupp, our department psychic, Shawn Spencer."

"Very impressive work, gentlemen. Usually takes me 15 minutes to work Lassiter up into that kind of lather. Then I rinse and repeat."

The lights went out again but this time they stayed out longer.

"See guys. I'm not the only one not paying bills."

Just then there was a gunshot and the lights came up. Chief Vick mumbled something under her breath and ran downstairs to the holding cells with the two agents, Shawn, Gus and Jenna following her. They ran into the holding block where Lassiter had his gun drawn standing over Chavez who had been shot.

Juliet went over to check his pulse, before long she straightened up, "He's dead."

Lassiter was the first to speak up, "Damn it!"

Chief Vick stepped forward, "Get the coroner and forensics down here right away."

Lassiter spoke up, "What are you people staring at? He's getting away."

"You're standing over a dead man with a gun in your hand."

"And?"

"And I'd like to know what the hell happened here."

"No time for that, Chief. Our shooter's still in the building."

"Make time, Detective."

"I was escorting Chavez out of his cell when the lights went off. I was accosted from behind. I drew my weapon. I lost it in the scuffle. I heard a shot, the lights came on, Chavez was dead. I just retrieved my weapon when you arrived on the scene."

One of the agents spoke up, "Wow, Detective, that story's a big load of crap."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Oh, you picking up on that, genius?"

Lassiter lunged at the agent only to be held back by an officer. Shawn was nudging Gus's shoulder, "Hold me back!"

"Shawn, will you get serious? Lassiter just shot a guy."

"Don't be ridiculous he didn't kill anyone."

Jenna whispered to Gus, "His finger wasn't on the trigger."

Soon they got Lassiter and the agent to calm down. The second agent spoke up, "Chief, I think it's obvious what went down here. Your detective just wasted my lead witness, and I would love to know what you're gonna do about it."

Chief Vick thought for a moment, "Detective Lassiter says he's not the shooter, then I believe him."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Thank you, Chief. All right, everybody, listen up. There's a good chance our shooter is still in the building. O'Hara, you and I-"

"O'Hara, take three officers and search the lower floor. The rest of you, I want this station locked down tight. Every window and exit covered. Every room and air duct searched. Move! We are gonna follow protocol to the letter, Detective. Now, first, I need to run ballistics on you weapon."

"Right, of course, "Lassiter handed over his gun.

"Now I need a full statement from you in writing."

Shawn spoke up, "Good luck finding a pen."

"All due respect, Chief, I would be a lot more useful in the search."

"I wasn't asking."

Chief Vick left with Lassiter and the agents following. Gus spoke up, "Let's get out of here, this is creeping me out."

"Hold on a second."

Shawn started to walk towards an open door when someone yelled out to them, "Hey. Where the hell are you going? This is a crime scene."

"I was looking for the bathroom. Is that not the bathroom? You know what, never mind. I can hold it. Unless you wanna fork over one of those evidence bags gimme a little privacy?"

"Out."

"Okay."

Shawn, Gus and Jenna were hanging out upstairs as the whole station took part of the search. After a very long while they saw Juliet and the two agents talking to Chief Vick. After a couple of minutes they saw her going downstairs where Lassiter was being held in the interrogation room. They went up to Juliet, "What's going on?"

"Chief is going to talk to Lassiter again."

"Is he a suspect?"

"He's the only on we have."

Shawn took off running to the interrogation room with Gus and Jenna following. He knocked on the door and walked in, "Chief, we need to speak."

"No, we don't."

"The spirit world is abuzz and my psychic vibes indicate…nay, insists that Lassiter did not shoot Chavez. "

Gus spoke up, "I mean, we all knew that he would shoot somebody someday-"

The man sitting across from Lassiter spoke up, "Oh, so you think he's capable of it?"

Shawn spoke before Gus did, "No, he doesn't. At most, Lassiter would plant evidence."

Lassiter spoke up, "Would someone please get them the hell out of here?"

Chief Vick stepped forward, "I couldn't agree more."

Jenna spoke up, "You know, I'm sure that's not what they meant."

Shawn yelled back to Lassiter, "Don't worry, buddy. We're all over this."

Chief Vick followed them out, "Look, I believe Lassiter is innocent too, but we need hard evidence to exonerate him, not visions or vibrations or whatever it is you have."

"Chief, those are but two of the arrows in my psychic quiver."

Gus spoke up, "You have to go by the book on this one, Chief."

Jenna stepped in, "We understand."

"Thank you, Miss…?

"Oh, Spencer. Jenna Spencer."

Shawn spoke up, "She's my little sister, just joined the team."

Chief Vick nodded and went to go back into the room but Shawn stopped her, "Oh, Chief one more thing. You think you could sign this check for us? We're a little bit broke-ish."

Chief Vick gave him a look and went back into the interrogation room. Shawn looked at Gus, "You think she went back inside to get a pen?"

Gus and Jenna left with Shawn following. They were soon free to leave the station and decided to call it a night. The next day they all met up at the Psych office again where Shawn and Gus were discussing Lassiter's innocence.

"I'm still not convinced, Shawn. How can you be absolutely certain that Lassiter didn't shoot Chavez?"

"It's relatively easy, Gus. I decided to be and therefore I am. Socrates said that."

Jenna spoke up, "That was Descartes."

"That was the cologne Gus and I wore in high school."

Gus spoke up, "That was Drakkar Noir."

"No, that is a wine."

Jenna walked up to Shawn's desk, "That's Pinot Noir."

Shawn was going to respond when there was a knock, "Hello."

"Chief! Welcome, welcome to the fortress of solitude!"

Shawn took Gus's coffee out of his hand, "Coffee?"

"Oh no. No thank you no. I've had enough, no more coffee. I've been up all night and we still haven't found any physical evidence that this mystery shooter ever existed. And what's worse? Ocampo got a hold of Lassiter's psychological profile."

Gus spoke up, "Wow, he really has it out for him."

Shawn stepped in, "Chief, those psych evals are rarely accurate. It was probably done by some crackpot shrink with a fake Swedish accent."

"It was the one done by your mother."

"Sweet baby J."

Jenna spoke up, "Lassiter's doomed."

Chief Vick looked at Shawn, "Last night you said that Lassiter is innocent."

"He is."

"Can you prove it?"

"Of course I can. Oh, you mean right now?"

"Yes, now. Ocampo has a warrant to search Lassiter's place and he's headed over there right now, and unless you have something tangible I don't think I can stop this train."

"Chief, I think you can. I think you can. I think you can. Don't worry. I'll divine something to get Lassiter off the hook. Let's go!"

Shawn, Jenna and Gus followed the Chief to Lassiter's place. They were watching some officers searching the area when a large board caught their eye. Lassiter had all the cases he was on tacked to the board.

"That's dedication."

"It's creepy is what it is."

The officer that Shawn pointed out was Buzz McNab walked up to Chief Vick, "The lab results just came in."

Ocampo took them from the Chief, "I knew it. Lassiter's hand tested positive for G.S.R."

"Well, duh. Lassiter always has G.S.R. on his hands. He practically lives at the shooting range. Think he wants to hang around here?"

Ocampo ignored Shawn, "Ballistics says the bullet that killed Chavez definitely came from Lassiter's gun."

Shawn looked at Gus and Jenna, "Alright, this may be a little tougher than I thought."

Ocampo looked at him, "Not for me."

They were leaving Lassiter's place when he came walking up with grocery bags in his arms, "Chief, I didn't know you'd be coming by today."

"I actually hadn't planned to, but-"

Ocampo walked past them with three officers. Lassiter knew what was happening right away, "Oh no."

Chief Vick stepped forward, "Detective Lassiter you are the prime suspect in the murder of Ernesto Ramon Chavez and as of this moment you are on suspension. Please relinquish your badge."

Lassiter tried to reach into his pocket but couldn't because of the two grocery bags in his arms. Jenna stepped forward, "Here, Let me help you."

Jenna took one of the bags and Lassiter handed his badge over to the chief. She went to say something but ended up just walking away. Gus gave Lassiter a small smile and went back to his car, Shawn stepped forward, "I know you didn't do this, buddy and I'm gonna do everything I can to prove it. I promise."

Shawn left to follow Gus. Jenna glanced between Lassiter and his house, "Do you need help getting this in there?"

Lassiter just shook his head, "No."

Jenna nodded, gave the bag back to Lassiter and with a small smile she left with Shawn and Gus.


	3. Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing Part 2

Sorry it took me so long guys. College this year as kept me busy, but now that I'm on break I'm hoping to have a few more chapters finished.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Psych. It all belongs to Steve Franks.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 – Lassie Did a Bad, Bad Thing Part 2<p>

The next day Jenna was sitting at Shawn's desk while he was heating something up in the microwave.

"Hot cheese!"

Gus looked up from his newspaper, "Dude, you know that cheese has gone bad."

"Contraire, mein Herr. It's gone good, very good. Don't you know that cheese is best when it's aged? I read somewhere that a Japanese businessman spent a fortune on a 200-year-old wheel of Jarlsberg."

"I think you're confusing that with Monet's Water Lilies."

"No, I'm pretty sure it was a Jarlsberg."

Jenna spoke up, "Can't you guys be quiet for 5 minutes?"

"Why? There's nothing here to do."

"I'm thinking, Gus."

"What about Jenni?"

"Okay first, don't call me Jenni, Shawn, it's not my name. Secondly-"

"It's a nickname."

"It can't be a nickname if it takes the same amount of time as it does to say my name."

Just then there was a knock and Lassiter came in, "Don't you people ever clean up in here? This place is a sty."

Shawn spoke up, "Lassie, what's up? And the outfit, man. What, are you back on the job already?"

"No, these are my civvies."

Gus looked at Lassiter, "They look exactly like your work clothes."

"Hardly. I'm wearing my suede bucks. They're a casual gentleman's shoe."

Shawn spoke up, "A casual gentleman's shoe. What are you, the Great Gatsby? Gonna do a little sawn watching with Daisy Buchanan later?"

Gus spoke up, "Wow, how did you come up with that one?"

"Eighth grade summer reading. What?"

Jenna stood up, "Anyway."

Gus also stood up, "We're glad to see you. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate you believing my innocence, especially considering how little I believe in you and I'm starting my own investigation and I want you on board."

"You're hiring us?"

"Absolutely not."

Gus stepped in, "Then what are you doing?"

"I'm giving you the chance to work with me."

"But we do that all the time."

"Are you gonna help me or not?"

Jenna stepped forward, "Of course we are."

Shawn spoke up, "You're like our brother."

Gus gave Shawn a look, "Mmm."

"Step-brother."

"Mm-mm."

"Weird kid who lives down the street and eats nothing but mayonnaise on saltines?"

Gus stopped Shawn, "Please have a seat. Before we get started, we always like to ask a few preliminary questions. Standard stuff."

"Fire away."

"Okay, well, um, let's see. One, did you kill that guy?"

Jenna stepped in, "Gus!"

"What?"

Lassiter stood up, "Guys this is kind of a time sensitive issue. If I don't clear my name in the next 24 hours my chances become very slim. What's your process? How do we get started?"

Shawn stepped in, "You really wanna know my process?"

"Absolutely."

"Usually starts with a 'holla' and ends with a creamsicle."

Gus spoke up, "Then if there's time in between 'Thundercats'. Ho!"

Lassiter just stares at them, "I'm dead."

Jenna stepped in, "No. No, you're not. I'll make sure these guys work hard."

"Jenni-"

"No 'Thundercats', no 'holla' and no creamsicle."

"But-"

"No. We're going to figure this out."

"I can't figure without a creamsicle."

"Shawn-"

"You know my needs, Jenna. I couldn't study without one and I can't figure without one."

"Fine. One."

Shawn ran out to go get his creamsicle with Gus running after him. Lassiter looked at Jenna, "You don't want one?"

"No."

Soon Shawn and Gus came back, "Lassie. Good news. We got you a grape one."

Lassiter looked up, "Told you I don't want a popsicle."

"Jenna looks like you get two."

"I don't like grape, Shawn."

"Well, I guess Gus and I will have to share them. Are those overnight bags?"

"Yeah, had 'em in my trunk."

"You're staying here?"

"My place is a crime scene. It's either here or I'm bunking with one of you three."

Gus and Shawn looked at each other and said "Here's fine,' and "Make yourself at home," simultaneously."

"Excellent. Now, I have narrowed it down to 31 known enemies of Chavez. All people who wanted him dead. Now, if we split the list four ways. We can get this done a lot faster. Our objective is to do a thorough work-up of every suspect to figure out who had access to the holding cell."

Shawn put his hand on the file Lassiter was holding, "It's none of those guys."

"Are you saying that's your method for all your investigations?"

"Not all of them."

Gus spoke up, "Most of them."

"A great many of them, yes. I am getting something, though. You didn't tell me everything that happened that night."

"I told you everything I saw."

"Close your eyes."

"Uh, yeah, no can do. I never close my eyes with other people around, ever."

Shawn looked at Jenna, who was closer to Lassiter, "Jen, can you?"

Jenna rolled her eyes but did what she thought Shawn wanted her to do. She turned toward Lassiter and started to take off his tie.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Will you relax?"

Jenna then tied it over Lassiter's eyes.

"Hey! Wh-"

Shawn spoke up again, "Sensory deprivation. You told me what you saw. Now tell me what you heard."

"Right, well, obviously I heard the sound of my weapon going off."

"No, that's not it. Something else."

"Well, the only other thing I heard was…I heard a faint squeak."

"Yahtzee, that's it. That's our first lead. We go back to the cell. Figure out what made that faint little squeak, and that'll lead us to our killer."

"That's pretty impressive, Spencer. Can I take this thing off now?"

"Yes, you may."

"Great. Let's get over there."

Gus spoke up, "That sounds like the Horchata guy, what?"

"Guster, we kinda have other things on our plate right now."

"Don't mind him. He's out of his mind. That's clearly the frozen yogurt guy."

Shawn ran out after Gus. Jenna sighed and looked at Lassiter, "Come on."

"No, this is no time for frozen yogurt."

"We'll meet them at the car, plus I could use a good cup of frozen yogurt. I'll buy you some."

Lassiter rolled his eyes, "This better be damn good frozen yogurt."

Jenna led the way out and over to the frozen yogurt guy. Soon the four of them pulled up in front of the police station in Gus's car.

"Let's do this."

Everyone started to unbuckle when Shawn stopped them, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Lassie, where do you think you're going?"

"I'm coming with you."

"Buddy, you're under investigation you can't go in there."

"You and Jenna just stay here. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Jenna spoke up, "What? Why me?"

Shawn yelled back to the car, "Just stay there, Jenna!"

Lassiter slumped in his seat as he watched Shawn and Gus go into the police station. After a few minutes he looked over at Jenna, "Jenna Spencer."

"Detective Lassiter."

"Carlton…It's been awhile."

"Yep."

"Heard you moved to Atlanta."

"How did you-"

"Your panicky brother called you in missing again after you left. I was on the case when your dad called in saying how it was a false alarm and that you had just moved to Atlanta, Georgia."

"How do remember all of that?"

"Your case is what landed me my role as junior detective; I'll never forget that case."

"Neither will I."

Carlton was about to say something else when he spotted Juliet walking out of the station.

"What is she doing with Drimmer? Oh, my God. She's already been assigned a new partner."

"I'm sure it's only temporary."

"He's letting her drive."

Carlton tried to get out of the car but it was locked so he rolled down the window and opened it from the outside, but Juliet was already gone. He shut the door and walked away from the station. Jenna opened her door the same way, "Carlton? Wait."

Jenna walked off after him. After a couple hours they ended up at the Psych office where Carlton found some tapioca and started to eat it. He ended up spilling some on his shirt so Jenna found a spare shirt Shawn had and Carlton changed into it and went outside to sit on a bench, Jenna shortly joined him. She couldn't get him to talk before but decided to try again, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Jenna just sighed but remained silent. After a while they were joined by Shawn and Gus, "Lassie. What's up? You and Jenna totally disappeared on us. Where'd you go?"

"Walking."

"Walking? Where?"

"Around."

"And neither of you are answering your phones?"

"Nothing to say."

Shawn spoke up, "Dude is that my shirt?"

"Oh, yeah. I-I spilled tapioca on mine. Jenna gave me it."

Gus spoke up, "Tapioca? My tapioca? The one with the light dusting of cinnamon on top that was in the fridge?"

"Yep."

"My mom made that."

Shawn stepped in, "Gus simmer down. Lassie, what's going on here?"

"Well, let's see…my partner's moved on, my career is in shambles, and even sweet lady justice has abandoned me. Bitch."

"Look, you're not done yet. There was somebody else down there."

"Yeah, Kenny Loggins, he was passed out."

"No…no, no, no. He wasn't passed out. And –and I sense that he saw everything and someone killed him because of it and that someone wasn't you."

"It wasn't you, was it?"

"Dude!"

"I'm just saying, he's the one who disappeared from the car."

Jenna spoke up, "It wasn't him. I was with Carlton the whole time."

"This is a huge development."

"It is, you're right. The one person who could get me off the hook…is now dead," Carlton stood up, "Thank you, Spencer."

Carlton walked back into the office. Shawn looked at Gus and Jenna, "He's seriously depressed. He's going all Bukowski on us. I don't think we can leave him alone."

"What do we do with him?"

"I have an idea. Jenna, get Lassiter in the car."

Jenna rolled her eyes but did as she was told. After much convincing she was able to get Carlton in the back of Gus's car, which she heard Shawn mention as the Blueberry, and they were driving to Henry's house. Once there Shawn had begun to convince Henry to let Carlton stay there. Henry looked at Shawn, "Alright. Look. I don't think Lassiter killed Chavez any more than you three do, but it doesn't mean I want him camped out in my house."

Gus spoke up, "For the record. I'm only 75% sure he didn't do it."

Shawn looked at Gus, "Gus…"

"What? That's up from yesterday."

"Dad, Look, the man's clearly in a bad place," they all watched as Carlton took a drink of milk from the carton, "We just need you to keep an eye on him from a while."

Henry looked back at Shawn, "Yeah, right…He's in my kitchen breaking my Only-I-Drink-From-The-Carton rule."

"He is a fellow cop in need of help. Isn't that reason enough?"

Henry put his head in his hand and shook his head, "One day, one day. No more."

"Thank you."

"All right, now is this where the You-Ask-For-My-Advice part comes in?"

"What? No, dad. Please," Shawn scoffed. After a moments silence Shawn started again, "All right, look, check it out. We know that the real killer had access to the holding cells and knew how to shut off the power."

"All right, well – So the janitor killed him."

"No. Dad, I think this was an inside job."

"You stop right there, Shawn. You do not throw accusations like that around. Do you understand?"

"Think about it. Kenny Loggins saw the shooter but was too afraid to I.D. him. Now, who would he fear most?"

"Kenny Loggins was in the next cell? Wh – was Jim Messina in the with him?"

"Who's Jim Messina?"

Gus spoke up, "A different Kenny Loggins."

Henry spoke again, "Listen to me…under no circumstances do you go into that police station and snoop around and put yourself at risk. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Look me in the eyes, and say it."

"I promise."

"Jenna?"

"Yeah?"

Henry gave her a look. Jenna sighed, "I promise too."

"Good. Now hurry up," Henry turned and saw Carlton eating cereal out of the box, "What, were you raised by wolves?"

Shawn looked at Jenna and Gus, "Let's go."

Gus spoke up, "Where we heading?"

"Police Station."

"You two just told you dad you wouldn't go there."

"How long have you known us?"

"I hoped Jenna would keep her promise."

Jenna looked at Gus, "Not this time. This is a man's life we're talking here."

* * *

><p>Shawn, Gus and Jenna snuck around in the Police Station and after a few minutes finally snuck into the room they were looking for. Gus turned to Shawn, "Now, what exactly are we looking for?"<p>

"Anything that connects Kenny Loggins to someone in the department."

Gus typed in "Kenneth Loggins" into the computer, "That's weird."

"What do you got?"

"I'm in the arrest database, and there's no record of a Kenny Loggins, the drunkard or the gifted musician."

"Huh," Shawn was snooping in some files, "That doesn't make any sense. Jules said he was a chronic offender. These are the hard copies of every arrest in the last year. He should definitely be in here. Dude, this thing goes from page 29 to 32. There's two pages missing."

"Somebody must've taken it out."

Shawn looked at his fingers, "Oh, man, now my fingers are all smudgy. Why do I even bother with mani/pedis?"

Gus started whispering, "Dude, I think somebody's here."

Shawn put away the file and all three of them quickly exited the Records Room.

Gus whispered again, "Act natural."

Jules walked out of the room across the hall, "What the hell are you doing?"

Shawn spoke up, "It was the strangest thing, Jules. I'm having psychic spasms. I believe the origin of these spasms is coming from the inside the records room. Oh, oh, that's a biggie," Shawn went back into the Records Room with Jules, Jenna and Gus following. "I am sensing that there is something missing in here. Something to do with Kenny Loggins. The criminal, not the man with fabulous hair."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, there's another one. Oh, this is from the hips. This is some serious business. Here. Look at this log book, and I'm sensing that all the records of his arrests are gone."

Jules looked into the files, "These pages have been stolen."

"What?" Shawn turned and did the 'Flashdance' posed in a chair.

"What? What is it? What are you getting?"

I was thinking of 'Footloose'. When she-welder dance over the chair, and the water comes cascading down. "

Gus spoke up, "That was 'Flashdance'."

"That was awesome is what it was."

Jules spoke up, "Oh, my god!"

"What, what is it?"

"I saw Ocampo in this office earlier. He was shredding papers."

"The I.A. guy?"

"Yeah, it makes perfect sense. He has big-time political ambitions, and taking down a high-ranking police officer would be a huge career boost for him. The shedder's been emptied. I think the janitor is still here. Come on, let's go."

They all ran out of the room and found the janitor in the main lobby. Jules reached it first but Shawn was quicker, "I'll get it. I'll get it. I'll get it. That's dirty," Shawn dug a little in the trash and pulled out some paper shreds.

"Ugh, it's impossible to tell anything from these."

"Not after they're all taped back up together again."

Gus spoke up, "Tell me you're kidding."

Jenna looked at him, "He's not kidding."

"I don't joke around about meticulously reassembling shredded documents, Gus. This will be fun, come on. Like doing a puzzle. Except instead of revealing a shipwreck or a kitten, we'll get our proof that Ocampo is the killer."

"I'll stay here and try to trace any logon Ocampo made to the database-."

Gus spoke up, "Someone's coming."

Shawn put the shreds of paper back just as Drimmer walked up to them, "O'Hara, I finished up that paperwork for both of us. So I'm going to take off for the day. See you around, partner. Miss Spencer."

Once Drimmer was out of ear shot Shawn looked at Jules, "Partner."

Gus looked at Jenna, "Miss Spencer?"

Jenna nodded, "That was weird."

Gus looked back at Jules, "And that's cold, Juliet."

"No, he is not my partner. He just thinks that he is my partner," Jules tries to explain as Shawn and Gus shake their heads, "He's paid for coffee, brought me cupcakes, but trust me, my mind is 100% focused on Lassiter, just like you," Jules looked at Shawn and Gus, "You guys are thinking about cupcakes, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Jules sighed and walked away. Shawn and Gus started to look around, "They're not on her desk."

Jenna shook her head and grabbed some paper shreds, "Come on, guys."

* * *

><p>Once they were back at the Psych office Gus and Jenna started on the paper right away. After a while Gus looked at Shawn, "Are you going to help out or what?"<p>

Shawn was rubbing his wrist, "Oh, Gus, I'm still cramping, man. It's my fault. I should've hydrated."

Henry burst into the office, "I cannot take it anymore. I cannot spend one more minute with Lassiter. He is…driving me outta my mind. What is this?"

"Nothing, just, uh—"

"You know—"

"Paper."

Henry looked at Shawn and Jenna, "You went down to the Police Station, didn't you? I told you both very specifically do not go down there and poke your nose around."

Shawn spoke first, "My nose is not to blame, my feet took me there, along with Gus."

Jenna pointed at Shawn, "Shawn was my ride home."

"You were home."

"Jenna looked at Henry, "I plead the 5th."

Shawn spoke up, "Listen, we struck gold. In these shreddings is the answer to who killed Kenny Loggins. We could use an extra set of hands. I'm outta commission, my knuckles are swelling."

Gus looked at Shawn, "You said it was cramping"

"Ah-ow. The pain is criminal, Gus. What do you say, dad? Help us out, or back to Lassie?"

Henry thought for a moment then sat down. Gus looked at him, "That bad, huh?"

"Can't take it anymore. He's eaten everything in my house. He's recording every episode of Cops."

"You love Cops."

"Not 25 times a day. It's got me nostalgic for the times that Shawn was living at home. It's nauseating."

"Thanks, dad," Shawn heard bells ringing, "Peanut guy. You three keep at it, and I'll be back before you can say I heart legumes."

Jenna stood up, "Shawn, no. I'll get the peanuts, you help."

Jenna was out the door before Shawn could disagree. Jenna was laughing as she walked out the door. She bought a bag of peanuts and was walking back when someone called out to her, "Hey, Jenna!"

"Drimmer."

"Out for my nightly jog, gotta work off those cupcakes."

"Right."

"Listen, I was wondering something. Are you – are you a Lassiter, you know, an item? 'Cause ever sense you came back O'Hara mentioned Lassiter kept talking about you."

"Really?"

"Yeah and something about your brother being psychic?"

"Well, yeah."

Is he getting anything on the Lassiter business?"

Jenna looked down and noticed Drimmer's fingers were smudged. She remembered Shawn's fingers were smudged after he went through the files in the Records Room.

"He's been getting something hasn't he?"

"No. No. All he has is a craving for peanuts," she held up the bag.

"Well, I guess you better get back to him."

"Yeah, good talk, Drimmer," Jenna started to turn away.

"Hey, one more thing, Jenna."

Jenna turned back to him only to be hit by something hard, her world turned black. When Jenna woke up she was on a couch, Drimmer was sitting across from her, "Are we in Carlton's place?"

Drimmer held up a gun, "Shut up. You don't have to be alive to be part of the plan."

"Plan? Please. I'm all you have, I just don't know why yet."

"Should I help you?"

"No, I've got it. Let's see, you killed Chavez, I'm not sure why but you did. Kenny Loggins, saw you so you killed him to cover your tracks. All while letting Carlton take the fall. Do you think killing me will do anything to help you?"

Drimmer smiled, "I think your brother will learn not to poke around once he finds out Lassiter killed his sister before shooting himself."

"Carlton's not here."

Drimmer held up Jenna's cell phone, "Not yet."

About 20 minutes later Carlton walked in the door, "Jenna what's going on? How'd you get in my place?"

Jenna looked over at Drimmer who was sneaking up behind Carlton, who turned around to see what she was looking at., "Drimmer?"

"I can't believe you thought that text was actually from me. It lacked the Spencer signature mocking tone."

"Why?"

Jenna spoke up, "He's in business with the Cinco Reyes, " Jenna saw Drimmer's eyes flicker over to her for a spilt second, "I went through all the options that was the only one that made sense. Anyway, when you brought in Chavez, and Chavez being made witness, business hours were over."

Lassiter spoke up, "I always knew there was something off about you, Drimmer, but why bring Jenna into this?"

"He wants to keep Shawn for figuring it out so he's gonna kill both of us and make it look like a murder/suicide. Perfect way to keep Shawn off the case."

Carlton looked at Drimmer, "I didn't figure you for dirty. You are one low-life scum-sucking' bastard, aren't you?"

"I know how this works, Lassiter. Trying to throw me off with one of your stupid little insults. Uh-uh. Well, guys, might as well get on with it," Drimmer held up a piece of paper.

"What's that?"

"Your suicide note, it explains how Jenna heard her brother psychically figure out it was you and how she was so hurt she confronted you about it."

"That's idiotic, I would never be so stupid as to-"

Drimmer hit her over her head with the gun. Jenna laid on the couch holding her head for a moment.

Drimmer continued, "You were so hurt that she turned on you that you shot her. You two being former lovers and all, you were overwhelmed with guilt."

"Former lovers? Really? I've been gone for 9 years!"

Carlton spoke up, "Called misinformation, he's hoping they won't look too closely. You are one sick twist, Drimmer."

"I know," Drimmer turned the gun on Jenna. Carlton dived for the breadbox, "What are you doing, detective? Looking for one of the spare pistols that you've hidden? Uh-uh. Cops found all your guns," Drimmer glanced at Carlton seeing him walking towards him, "Hey. Hey stop it! What are you doing? Stop that! I will shoot her!"

Jenna took this moment to grab Drimmer's wrist and pushed it up so that the gun was pointing to the ceiling. Carlton grabbed a gun out from a bowl of peanuts and shot Drimmer in the chest.

"Looks like they missed one," Jenna said giving Carlton Drimmer's gun.

"At least one. There are eight, and I seriously doubt they found the one in my shower or hidden in my Hi-Fi."

Just then Juliet rushed in with two other officers and Shawn, Gus and Henry.

"How'd you find us?"

Juliet spoke up, "I tracked Drimmer on his phone GPS after Shawn thought something was going on after you disappeared with him."

Henry walked up to Jenna, "Are you all right?"

Carlton spoke up, "She's been hit in the head and couple times, should check her over to make sure she doesn't have a concussion."

"I think I'm fine. Carlton I-" Jenna almost fell backwards, but Henry kept her steady. "Maybe I should be checked out."

* * *

><p>A few days later Shawn, Gus and Jenna were back in the Police station, "All right. We get our check, boom, right to the cable company."<p>

"And no chatting up Juliet."

"Juliet who?"

"What's Lassiter doing here? I thought he was taking some time off."

"You know he wants to see us. Hello, Lassie. How's our favorite exonerated murderer slash dirty cop catcher doing?"

"We thought you were on vacation."

Carlton smiled, "I am. This is my vacation. Listen, guys. What you did for me…I can't tell you how much it means. I mean, granted, I did save your sister's life, but I know I wouldn't be back here if it weren't for you three."

"It's okay, we know you would have done the same for us."

"Well, let's not go crazy. But look, I, uh – I do have something for you, more of a token, really."

"Get out of this station."

"Wow. Free chips with any sandwich purchase at Hal's Hoagies."

"Lassie, there aren't words."

"It's the least I could do."

"Yes, it is."

Jenna spoke up, "Where's mine?"

Carlton started searching his pockets, "It seems I've left yours at my desk. Come with me and I'll get it for you," Lassiter went to walk away but turned, "Oh, hey, I do have something else for you. Got the chief to finally sign your check."

Jenna walked with Lassiter to his desk, "Did you get me the same coupon as them."

Carlton laughed, "No. I have a proposition for you. Since I saved your life, twice now, I think you owe me something."

"Getting your career back isn't enough?"

"Close but I think dinner might be in order."

"Dinner? Aren't you still married?"

"It's not a date, just dinner between colleagues."

"All right. Fine. Where?"

"Just meet my here at 6."

Jenna nodded and made her back to the boys.

"What did you get?"

Jenna just smiled, "Nothing special."


	4. Earth, Wind and Wait For It Part 1

**I'm sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. I don't deserve your forgiveness.**

**I don't own Psych, that belongs to Steve Franks.**

* * *

><p>Jenna had been dragged to the Police Station by Shawn and Gus. Apparently they rarely get cases handed to them so they must force their way into them, thus getting a paycheck. So this was the reason Jenna was watching Gus and Shawn trying to spy on the Chief. They weren't having very much luck.<p>

"What is going on in there? She never closes her blinds. You know I don't like being out of the loop."

Jules walked up to them, "Shawn, what are you doing?"

"Jules, how 'bout an update on this blind situation?"

"Oh, just some case with the fire department or something."

"Fire department? Did you hear that?"

Gus looked at Shawn, "Of course I did. I'm standing 2 ½ feet away from her."

"So what's the scoop?"

"Well, apparently some building burned last week on Benedetto under suspicious circumstances and they're looking for backup. Sorry, guys. I gotta go."

"Dude, that's us. We're backup."

"What?"

Shawn and Gus went to the Chief's office. Jenna slowly walking behind, "Guys, I don't think this is a very good idea."

Shawn answered her, "Nonsense, Jenna. The Chief loves us; we'll be on the case by no time."

They went in; Jenna again hesitated but then followed them.

"Excuse us. We're looking for the fireman. He's probably wearing a yellow or red hard hat. Maybe carrying an axe, possibly a large bucket of sand."

Gus spoke up, "And a dalmation."

Jenna also spoke up, "He's most likely really cute with sexy muscles."

The Chief answered, "Discounting your interruption to a closed-door meeting. Miss Conrad is the city's arson inspector."

"Arson."

"Miss."

"Hello."

"Arson. That's fire?"

"Yes."

"Shawn Spencer, head psychic. SBPD. I'm available. For cases as well," Shawn stuck out his hand for a hand shake.

Miss Conrad answered, "Um, I'm not gonna do that."

"I understand. Obsessive-compulsive."

"If you're finished, Mr. Spencer. We'd like to proceed with our meeting, so…," Chief Vick motioned to the door but Shawn ignored it.

"Ah, how rude of me," Shawn sat down in a chair.

Conrad spoke, "I'd like to look at the criminal activity for that area."

Shawn stood up, "I believe her!"

"What?"

"I'm sensing that Lassie is skeptical that this is arson."

"Of course I'm skeptical. She's an arson investigator. They always want it to be arson. Keeps their job viable. Can I go now?"

Conrad wasn't given up, "All I need is access to some of your files for the last few years."

Shawn spoke up, "I can do that for you."

"What?"

"Come on, Chief. I know where the file room is. Besides, when you get down there things can get tricky. Some of those drawers stick. Right, Jenna?"

Jenna smiled as she looked at the Chief, "I have no idea what he's talking. I don't know where the File Room is, because that would involve snooping. Which is a very bad, idiotic thing to be doing in a Police Station."

Chief Vick ignored her and looked at Shawn, "Who gave you access to the File Room?"

"Irrelevant and immaterial."

Carlton spoke up, "Chief, you're not gonna let him do that thing where he only uses courtroom jargon, are you?"

"Mr. Spencer – "

Shawn pointed at Carlton, "He is making a mockery of these proceedings. All I'm saying is that she is making a very compelling argument."

Conrad spoke up, "You're an idiot."

Jenna smiled, "She catches on quickly."

Shawn ignored Jenna, "That's a less compelling move to strike."

"Please remove him."

Carlton spoke up, "Gladly."

Shawn looked at her, "Sidebar, Miss Conrad." Shawn began whispering so no one else could hear. Carlton moved closer to Jenna and spoke in a low voice, "Sexy muscles?"

"What? Muscles can be sexy."

"I didn't know you were into that sort of thing."

"I didn't know you were interested in what I was into."

"Never said I did."

"Good, because you're still married."

"Yes, I am. Dinner tonight?"

"I can't. I have plans."

"What kind of plans?"

"Private plans."

"A date?"

"Didn't say that."

"So, it's not a date?"

Jenna smirked, "Didn't say that either."

Shawn and Conrad finished their conversation, "Chief, I believe we have a match made in heaven."

Jenna followed Shawn and Gus out of the Police Station, leaving Carlton behind. They waited in Gus' car for movement. Within a few minutes Conrad, Jules and Carlton were walking to their cars, they followed them to the location of the fire.

"Holy crap. This place is completely burned."

"It's called a fire, Shawn."

"And it's all evidence, so don't touch anything. All right. I'll try to speak slowly. Let's review. I believe the fire started in this general area and spread in this direction."

"Conrad. What are doing here? Thought you were done with this site."

Jules spoke up, "And this is…"

"Army Johnson, Fire Prevention Bureau," he directed his next statement to Conrad, "And your supervisor, in case you forgot."

"Well, if this is arson, then-"

"Look at the Bureau, we have a policy of supporting our rookies."

Carlton interrupted, "Rookies?"

Army continued, "So I gave you a lot of latitude on this case. I read your report and I surveyed the scene myself. It looks like an accidental fire to me, not malicious arson."

"I respectfully disagree."

"Honey, the last time this city had an arsonist was so long ago. I was still on the big, red truck. Besides, this building had no fire insurance. So no one profits."

"A firebug doesn't need a motive."

"Yeah, enough. Just finish your report. Oh. Now I'm late for my hot yoga class. I'm teaching this year."

As Army left Jules turned to Conrad," An accident? Is there something we're missing here?"

"Well, we did find some empty liquor bottles and cigarette butts around the fire's point of origin, but-"

Carlton interrupted, "And we've had several reports of teenagers looking for places to party."

Shawn spoke up, "I think Lassie's on to something. Have we ruled out teenagers who meet in abandoned buildings and make bananas foster?"

"It is not teenagers. One of the firemen remembers smelling a distinct sweet odor while putting out the fire and that is a sign of a stronger accelerant than alcohol, and if this is a firebug, he is just getting started."

Shawn spotted something about a wall and whispered to Jenna and Gus, "Dude, that wall over there doesn't have any insulation."

"I think that's an external wall."

Jenna heard Carlton answer Conrad, "Look, if no one from your department is on board-"

Shawn shouted, "I'm on board!" Shawn went over the wall he was talking about a picked up a pipe, "Gus, what's happening to me?"

Shawn began to break the wall with the pipe. Conrad was not amused, "What the hell are you doing?"

"There's something off with this wall right here. I can feel it."

Suddenly a skull fell out of the wall.

"Oh, my god."

"What the…"

"Did not see that coming. Miss Conrad, this wasn't just arson, it was murder."

After recovering what was left of the skeleton, everyone went back to the Police Station, where it was taken to Woody. Shawn started up right away, "I'm sensing that this man…is it a man? I don't – I don't know what it is."

Jules answered, "Yes, based on the pelvic girdle."

Gus spoke up, "Burned to death. Hell of a way to go."

Carlton walked in with the file, "He didn't burn to death. M.E. pulled a .22 slug out of his sternum."

"He was shot, then burned?"

Shawn spoke up, "It's sad, but that's what they do to guys who wear girdles. This man is the reason the fire was set."

Jules interrupted, "According to the M.E.'s preliminary report, the bullet entered the body at a downward trajectory, based on bone fragments containing lead residue."

Carlton went up to Shawn, "See, from behind and downward means our shooter dropped him on his knees," Carlton pushed Shawn onto his knees, "popped him execution style, bang."

Jenna spoke up smiling, "Could we have a "Saint" on our hands?" Everyone just looked at her, not answering, "You can't tell me I'm the only one in this room who's seen "Boondock Saints"."

Conrad spoke first, "Then the killer torched the building to make the body unidentifiable."

Jules answered, "Or to remove any trace of his own fingerprints or DNA. We couldn't even pull a print off the bullet."

"Smart move. In case you missed it, Detective, this is my I-Told-You-So face."

"Which is kind of hard to distinguish from your I-Thought-This-Was-Gonna-Be-A-New-Episode-Of-'Law and Order' But-Turns-Out-It's-A-Repeat face."

Carlton answered Conrad, "A dead body changes things."

"That's his e-mail signature."

"So we're on board, and because it's a homicide, it's our investigation."

Conrad took the file, "No, it's arson, and I've already briefed Army on all of this. He says it's my case, I'm on point you report to me."

"Look, when we find our murderer, you'll find your arsonist."

"No, when I find my arsonist, I'll find your murderer."

"No."

"Guys, please. Can't we come up with a term that covers both killer and arsonist? How about 'arsassin'?"

Conrad ignored him, "The skeleton had trace amounts of methylbenzene, the primary component of TNT. You can get it at any hardware store, and it has a sweet odor."

"All right, fine, but no one outside this room can know we recovered a skeleton, and make sure the city treats the site like an accident, all right? I want our killer-"

Shawn spoke up, "Arsassin! Or Karsonist?"

Gus thought for a moment, "Arsassin."

Carlton continued, "I want the killer to feel safe, I want him to think that his plan worked. Secondly, the key to solving this case is to figure out who this guy was."

Carlton picked up the skull to look at it, Shawn put his face behind it, "Come here often?"

Carlton lowered the skull and glared at Shawn, "Get out. Now."

Shawn went to say something but thought better of it when Conrad walked out of the room. Shawn grabbed Jenna's hand and dragged her with Gus and him to follow Conrad. They were a couple blocks away from the station and they still hadn't caught up to her. Shawn called out, "You know, you could afford to slow down a little. You walk any faster, you're gonna travel through time."

Gus turned to Shawn, "So what's our next move?"

"Well, I assume we're gonna team up, right? Travel cross-country solving mysteries. Maybe set up shop on the side of the road, from a bluegrass trio."

Conrad finally stopped and faced them, "Look, I appreciate you guys getting the cops to take this seriously, but you don't have a lot of experience with this, so I prefer to handle point alone."

Shawn didn't hesitate when he replied, "You know, Sun Tzu says that teamwork can be very sensual-"

Conrad walked away leaving Shawn to shout after her, "I'll email you the rest," Shawn turned to Gus and Jenna, "I'd go after her if she wasn't walking at cougar speeds."

Gus nodded his head, "Right. So what are we doing? Are we really done?"

Jenna looked at him, "If there are no cute firemen with muscles, I'm out."

Shawn glanced at her, "Jenna, "Don't be William Zabka from "Back to School". We need to get in with the firemen who put out the fire. Shotgun on the fire pole."

"One: I'm obviously not William Zabka. Two: you can't call shotgun on a fire pole. Three: If we're going to the fire department, I'm back in."

Gus nodded, "I agree with Jenna."

Shawn and Jenna stopped walking and looked at Gus, who quickly backtracked his statement, "I agree that you can't call shotgun on a fire pole. Why them?"

Shawn slowly started to walk again, "If we're looking for a fireman. Someone who knows fires, someone who knows the system. They started the fire somewhere else, then moved the flames toward the victim, because the first thing an arson inspector looks for is a point of origin."

"Okay. How in the world do you know all that?"

"I rode the "backdraft" ride at universal studios like, 74 times."

"Shawn, you can't base a whole theory on a movie."

"There's a movie?"

Jenna and Gus just looked at each other and left Shawn behind, with him calling to them, "Guys, I'm serious is there or is there not a movie?"

Gus and Jenna lead Shawn back to the police station and into the blueberry. They pulled into the fire department and walked into the garage. Shawn turned to Gus, "Now when we get in there don't do that thing you used to do when we were kids."

Gus stopped and waved at a man, "Hi, fireman."

The man walked toward them, "Can I help you?"

Shawn met him halfway, "Shawn Spencer, hunting an arsonist. Jenna Spencer, my sister and Step Anthony, Wally Ali, cat stuck in a tree."

"Oh, Conrad told me about you. The psycho."

"Psychic, but before we get down to business, uh is Fireman Paul around? We heard he used to work outta here back in the day."

Gus spoke up, "We just wanna say hello. He came to our school when we were kids."

"No, we're sure he'd remember us. Gus accidentally peed on him, and I gave him impetigo."

The man nodded, "Over here," he led them to a table with two urns with pictures of the men they held, "He died fighting the Renkel fires of '98, set by a bunch of vandals. So you think it's arson too. You been canoodling with Conrad?"

Shawn looked at him, "Is Conrad a canoodler? Did she say anything about me? Can I get her a note through you?"

"I'm not sure I like random people interrogating my men, especially based on psychic hokum."

Gus spoke up, "Hokum? Well, that "hokum" found traces of methylbenzene at the scene."

"Really?"

"Yeah, so my colleague would like try and glean more "hokum" from your men."

"Listen, it's been a long day. My shift is over. Manetti! Manetti's my right-hand man," Manetti walked over to them, "These guys are here about the fire. Deal with it, would ya?"

Gus looked at the firemen, "So you were the guys who put out the fire a week ago?"

Manetti answered, "That was us."

One of the man put his hand on Manetti's shoulder, "Thanks to Manetti here."

Shawn spoke up, "Well, that's a given. You don't look old enough to operate a hose."

Manetti ignored him, "We doused that fire in 33 minutes."

Shawn looked at him, "Really? You know, Domino's can still get you a pizza in under 30. That might be more impressive."

"Yeah? Well, you should've seen how fast I booked the perps back in my cop days."

Gus spoke up, "Wow, well we're police-affiliated too, so can we ask you a few questions?"

"We don't have time. Starting training drills."

Shawn replied, "Perfect. We're supposed to do them with you."

"Really? Who told you that?"

"Yeah, it sounded weird to us too, but it's imperative that we get this information as soon as possible. It's a headquarters thing. Look, between you and me, there's nothing we'd rather do less, so why don't you just grab us a couple of these costumes and we'll get it over with."

"You mean uniforms."

"I've heard it both ways."

Jenna spoke up, "Of course he means uniforms. Although you only have to grab two, since I won't be doing the drills."

Manetti smirked at her, "That's fine. You can watch from the sidelines and get a good look."

Gus asked, "Can I ring the bell?"

That started a plethora of drills, all of which were slowed down because of Shawn and Gus asking people questions. Jenna watched a few of them but didn't really get an up close look until CPR. Shawn was by Manetti who was trying to practice CPR on Gus. Shawn still had questions for him, "Did anyone miss their shift that night?"

"No. No one wants to lose out on the O.T."

Gus spoke up from the table, "Anybody here with a criminal record?"

Shawn interrupted him, "Shh! No talking. It kills the illusion."

"How much more of this do I have to take?"

Manetti rolled his eyes and walked away toward Jenna, who was sitting by one of the fire trucks, "So what's with Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum?"

Jenna smiled, "Their just really enjoying this. Shawn always wanted to be a fireman."

Manetti smiled at her, "What about you? What was your childhood dream?"

Jenna shook her head, "It's stupid, but I wanted to marry Prince William and become a princess."

Manetti started to laugh, "No, no. That's a good dream to have."

She smiled as she rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"I'm Eric Manetti, and your Jenna right?"

"Yep. Nice to meet you, Eric."

"Nice to meet you."

Jenna and Eric just sat quietly for a moment before she turned to him, "So are you finished with CPR?"

"Technically no, but your friend over there was a little apprehensive."

"Gus wimped out."

Eric smiled, "He did wimp out, yeah."

"Well, if you have to practice…you could always practice on me."

Eric glanced at her and smiled. Jenna blushed as she clarified, "Practice CPR, I mean."

He just smiled, "Sure. Have you been a live CPR dummy before?"

Jenna looked at him curiously, "No."

"Well, I promise to be gentle for your first time."

Eric led her over to an empty table, where he helped up lay on. He then stood to the side of her, "You can close your eyes. That way you're not awkwardly looking up at the ceiling or something."

Jenna nodded slightly and closed her eyes. Eric began to preform CPR on her, just when Jenna was beginning to see why Gus had wimped out when Eric stopped. He gently lifted her chin and put his mouth on hers. Now Jenna wasn't completely sure, but she didn't think Eric was supposed to be kissing her when he did this. Nevertheless, he was properly kissing her. When he pulled away Jenna opened her eyes and looked at him. Eric smiled and was leaning down again when the alarm went off. Eric pulled on his coat and shouted at his men, "Everybody move it! This isn't part of the drill, let's go!"

Jenna went over by Shawn and Gus, who were arguing, "They won't even know I'm driving the truck!"

Gus looked at Shawn, "We should stay here get some gelato, and read the fire department's report from the comfort of our not-on-fire office."

"Dude, if we go, you can drive behind a speeding fire truck."

"All right. Repeat after me: we are not going into a burning building."

"We are not-not going into a burning building."

"Break!"

Jenna could only look on as Shawn and Gus hopped onto a fire truck and to the fire. She rolled her eyes as she got the blueberry's spare keys that Shawn gave her and followed the truck. From behind the barricade she spotted Shawn and Gus in firemen's uniforms talking to the man they saw earlier. Soon though she saw Shawn and Gus run into the building. Jenna went under the barricade and to the man in charge. He yelled at her when he saw her, "What are you doing?"

"My brother and his friend just ran into the building. You have to get them out of there!"

"Who?"

"The psychic you were talking to earlier."

"Damn it."

After a few minutes Shawn and Gus were out of the building and had oxygen masks to breathe into. Jenna was standing next to them, giving them the silent treatment when Eric walked over to them, "In all the years of fighting fires that was the dumbest thing I have ever seen! You're lucky your sister saw and reported it to someone! If I was still a cop, I'd put you both in jail!"

He walked away shaking his head. Jenna followed him, "Eric, I'm really sorry."

He sighed, "It's fine. Just don't let your brother near a fire ever again."

"I promise."

"I have to go but before I do; do you want to get dinner with me sometime?"

Jenna smiled, "I'd like that a lot. I'll stop by the fire department sometime and give you my number."

Eric smiled and nodded and then kissed her on the cheek. Jenna walked back to Shawn and Gus who were looking very smug about something, "Oh god. What now?"

Shawn looked at her, "I'm appalled that you would like that we're up to something."

"You just ran into a burning building, as of right now, you're always up to something."

Gus shrugged his shoulders, "That's fair."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm working on the second part of this. I will get it published as soon as possible. <strong>


	5. Earth, Wind and Wait For It Part 2

Hello Lovelies! Sorry it has taken me this long to update. I really have missed this story and you guys. I don't know when I'll be able to update again. I have this story and I've been working on some other ones. I also have to write an original play for my senior project this year. I will try to keep this story going but it might take me a while.

I own nothing but my OC. Everything else belongs to Steve Franks.

The next day Shawn and Jenna were called to the police station, while Gus was at work, where they met Carlton, Jules and Conrad in the morgue. Jules addressed Shawn, "Your psychic hunch was right, Shawn. This body was found in a wall space at the site of the fire."

"Yes, I could sense that the fires were related, and since the first one was set to cover up murder-"

Conrad interrupted, "There might be a body at the second fire too," she mumbled the rest of her sentence but Shawn caught it.

"I'm sorry? It was either "nice work" or "ice fork" but I couldn't tell which."

Jules continued, "According to the M.E.'s report, there's a unique purple rubber melted in between the victim's toes."

As she was talking both Shawn and Jenna noticed an odd spacing between some of the skull's teeth. They were pulled back to reality when Jules said, "It has real specks of gold in it. They think it came from the victim's sneakers."

Jenna thought that sounded familiar, "Those sounds like-"

Shawn interrupted her, "Purple with gold specks that's jet jaguars. Gus owned them. They're the ugliest and most uncomfortable sneakers known to man."

Carlton spoke up, "I had a pair. They weren't that bad."

"They were proven to cause polio."

Carlton lowered his voice and spoke directly to Shawn, "I have elongated metatarsals and inverted phalanges, Spencer. I have to wear whatever fits."

Shawn stepped further away from Carlton and then continued, "Well, then you know they were only sold in '98 and then discontinued immediately."

Jules spoke up, "The victim was wearing ten-year-old sneakers? Who holds onto tennis shoes for that long? Especially painful purple and gold ones?"

Jenna tried again, "Maybe-"

Shawn interrupted her again, "If this man was wearing them at the time of his death, then he was definitely killed in '98 possibly by the fashion mafia."

Conrad looked at him, "Ten years ago that makes no sense. Why would someone hang onto a body for a decade and then burn it to a crisp?"

Jenna went to talk, "Unless-"

Shawn but a finger to her mouth, "Shush, I got this," he took one of the body's hands and put it to his hand, "Unless, the bodies have been there the whole time."

Carlton grabbed the hand away from him, "Just rotting for ten years? That's your theory?"

Conrad spoke up, "Actually, come to think of it. Both buildings were built in '98. An empty construction site is a good place to kill someone, and it'd be easy to slip a body behind the drywall."

Shawn brought up his fist for a fist-bump, "What?"

Conrad just gave him a look to which he responded, "You're sure you're not a germaphobe?"

Carlton spoke up, "All right, let's just confirm the sneaker thing and if Spencer's right, let's get a list of all buildings that were built ten years ago."

Shawn looked at Jules and Carlton as they left, "What? You can just get a list of that kind of stuff? I'd like a list of all available Zoltar machines for a little 14-year-old friend of mine," Shawn smiled as Juliet gave him a thumbs up, "Thanks, Jules." Shawn then turned to Conrad, "So, Miss Conrad. Anything else I should know about the second fire?"

"Just that the firefighters caught a break because there wasn't sufficient ventilation on the top floor, without the oxygen, the men had no trouble putting out the fire."

"So both fires went out relatively easily."

"I guess, yeah."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I have bet every penny I have that I'm not."

"The arsonist made the fires easy to put out. Have you at all considered that this is an inside job?"

"Well, this building wasn't insured either. The owners don't get anything."

"Inside your department."

"A firefighter?"

Shawn and Jenna were meeting Gus at the fire department a couple hours later. As they were waiting for him Shawn spoke up, "Okay you've been quiet this whole time. What's wrong?"

"I just don't want to get in your way."

Shawn rolled his eyes, "You could never get in my way. Where's this coming from?"

Jenna glared at him, "How about from you always interrupting me back there."

Shawn sighed, "Jenna, I'm the psychic. I'm supposed to come up with the good ideas. That's how it works."

"Shawn I'm just trying to help. Gus gets to help; he does it all the time."

Shawn sat down, "Yeah but he does it in a certain way…I'm sorry. Gus and I have been doing this for a couple years now and we have a certain groove and-"

Jenna sat down next to him, "Shawn, if you're trying to fire me because I'm messing up your groove there is a very important movie that you should watch."

Shawn cracked a smile, "One, I would never do that. Two, we should watch it anyway. Three, I can't fire a partner, I need Gus's permission and even then it's easier to have you killed but we haven't been able to think up a good way yet so that'll take a while ."

"Shawn…"

"Four, Number three was a complete joke, but half true. The three of us are just have to come up with a new groove. Starting with watching the Emperor's New Groove because we keep referencing it and I have to watch it now."

Jenna laughed, "Okay, we'll watch it after we finish the case."

Shawn agreed and then checked his phone, "Gus is here," he ran over to the fireman's pole, "Firsties!"

They slid down the pole and saw Gus looking at his chest in the mirror. Shawn looked at him weirdly, "What are you doing?"

"Do you see a bruise on my chest from all that CPR?"

"All I see is chocolate with hair on it."

"You know the rules, Shawn. No sliding down the pole while I'm not here."

"But you are here. You're right here."

"You know what I mean, especially when I'm stuck tailing fire Chief Dan all day, and they don't even have a Dalmatian here, Shawn."

"Would you stop with the Dalmatians already? Jenna stopped talking about cute firefighters."

"That's only because Manetti is taking her out to dinner sometime."

Shawn looked at Jenna, "What? Why are you having dinner with the suspects?"

Jenna glared at him, "First of all, it's just Manetti not the entire department. Two, Eric is not a suspect."

"Well, _Eric_ better not have been a firefighter ten years ago or he is going down," Shawn turned to Gus, "Did you find anything out or not?"

"Well, I hid in a corner while he got a picture framed of him, John Denver, and the Muppets."

"Muppets?"

"Gonzo was the shot, boy. What?"

"Sounds productive."

"Then I just had to stand around while he spent an hour figuring out what type of rototiller to buy."

"Well, it's not an easy decision, Gus. After all, it's harvest season, Pa and Jeb can't work the plough. You know he ain't been right since he come down with the consumption."

"Will you stop, Shawn? It did get interesting. He's our guy, and I know it. He was on his cell phone constantly, and I think I heard him ask about the accelerant. After that, he came rushing back here in a panic."

Just then they heard a door slam. The three of them snuck around the fire truck in order to get a better look at the chief, when Gus accidently hit a wrench. The chief walked around the truck to try and find the origin of the noise, but Shawn and Gus had dragged Jenna with them as they climbed to the top of the truck. The chief went back to what he was doing and Shawn noticed him loosening something on a hose, "Dude, it's sabotage."

Gus chimed in, "He's making it harder for the men to put out the fires. We gotta stop him."

They watched the chief as he grabbed a fire extinguisher and put on a jacket and helmet and then left the room. Gus spoke up again, "He's heading to the all-purpose room."

"There's only one exit to that room. Here's the plan: we corner, we confront. He confesses. We get samosas."

"Bet."

They climbed down from the truck and Gus grabbed an axe. Shawn just looked at him, "Dude, is that really necessary?"

"I don't play with killers, Shawn."

Shawn and Gus went to the all-purpose room. Jenna rolled her eyes at Gus and was going to follow, when someone called her name. She turned to see Eric behind her with a smile.

"Hello, Jenna. What's going on?"

Jenna tried to come up with an excuse, "Hey, I was just going to ask someone where you were. I still have to give you my phone number."

"Cool. I just have to make an appearance at a school's field trip. Want to sit in?"

"A field trip? Is that in the all-purpose room?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

Jenna smiled, "Just a lucky guess. I'd love to sit in if you don't mind."

"Not at all," Eric led Jenna to the all-purpose room where they walked into Shawn and Gus, with his axe, who were standing in front of a group of little kids. Eric spoke up, "What are you two doing?"

Shawn looked at Eric, "We are here to help with the lesson. Clearly. So, uh, kiddies, always remember to put out your cigarettes when you're finished smoking them."

The children's teacher looked at Shawn, "Excuse me?"

"Uh, I mean, don't smoke…uh, in bed. Or in restaurants. Or in…caves?"

Jenna spoke up, "Don't smoke, ever."

The teacher agreed, "Absolutely no smoking."

Gus piped in, "And don't listen to anyone who says that a pipe is cool, because I'm telling you, it is not."

The fire chief pushed Shawn and Gus out of the room. Jenna turned to Eric, "I'm gonna make sure my brother leaves."

"Good idea."

"I'm really sorry about this."

"It's fine. Why don't you leave your number with the chief?"

Jenna nodded and followed them out. After she convinced the chief to give her number to Eric, she made sure Shawn and Gus didn't get in anymore trouble. Gus spoke up on their way out, "Well, that was a waste of time."

Shawn answered, "Or was it?"

"What is that?"

"I accidentally mixed up fire Chief Dan's phone with mine. They're similar shapes, and my hand was in his jacket pocket."

"You stole his phone?"

"He was throwing us out…Gus I plead the third."

"The third amendment is no soldier can live in your house against your will. You mean the fifth."

"I've heard it both ways."

"What other ways have you heard it?"

"Just look at this. Five calls in a row to hardware stores all over the city."

"Where one might go to buy methylbenzene."

"That's what I'm talking about."

Jenna decided to stay quiet about their ridiculous methods and see how this panned out. Shawn called Conrad and told her to meet them at their office. In about 20 minutes they were all there and Shawn told Conrad his theory. "Fire Chief Dan? Honestly? That's why you brought me down to this death trap?"

Gus spoke up, "Death trap?"

"This office is in violation of almost every fire safety code on the books."

Gus laughed, "Not to contradict, but we are 100% up to code. I don't walk into a building unless it's safe, much less work in one."

"Your smoke detector is a paper bowl with an M&M stuck to it."

"Shawn, where's the Ryerson smoke detector I bought for the office?"

"Oh, that thing? It kept beeping during séance week."

"Where is it now?"

Shawn picked up a candy dish which was the cover of the smoke detector, "Charleston chew?"

Conrad spoke up, "You also have an overloaded socket and a hotplate on the ground."

"I like soup. I won't apologize for that."

"It's next to a stack of old newspapers."

"I also like to read while I eat."

"Can you please just tell me why you think it's Dan?"

"Well, it's not like I stole his cell phone or anything. Cause I mean I don't do that sort of thing. Although I'm sensing someone did; I'll solve that later."

Jenna rolled her eyes, "Anyway…"

Shawn continued, "This, this is just deeply-rooted psychic vibage.

Gus spoke up, "I know it's hard to believe."

Conrad answered, "No, actually it's not. It kinda makes sense. He never thought it was arson, and he hated it when I questioned his men. What did the cops say?"

Shawn answered, "We haven't told them. We thought you'd like to make the bust."

Gus re-entered the conversation, "After all, this is your case."

Conrad looked at the three of them, "Oh…that…I mean, to say that…I mean. That…that you would think of me, that…you would do that."

Shawn smiled, "This seems like a great opportunity for a hug. Come here."

Conrad stopped him, "Eh…"

"No? Ah, rotator cuff."

Gus nodded, "Right."

Conrad checked her phone, "There's been another fire."

Shawn looked at her, "With another body?"

The four of them raced to the crime scene where Carlton and Juliet were already looking at the body. They walked up to them when Juliet was saying something about forensics. Conrad looked at Shawn, "Another body. You were right," she then looked at Carlton and Jules, "As a courtesy, I gonna let you know my office is going to be bringing in Dan Trombly for questioning."

Carlton spoke up, "The fire Chief?"

"Correct."

Jules then spoke up, "That could be a problem."

Gus looked at her, "Why?

"Because…that skeleton wasn't the only body we found," Jules led them over to a covered body, "Lift that, please."

Jenna closed her eyes as the body of fire Chief Dan was revealed. She felt someone put their hand on the small of her back and Carlton whispered in her ear, "You alright?"

"Yeah, I just...he was nice…the short time that I knew him. I can only imagine what the firefighters are feeling. Oh, Eric. Excuse me."

Jenna left the scene to try and find Eric. Carlton looked after her with a questioning gaze before turning to Gus, "Who's Eric?"

Gus just gave him a pat on the back as he followed Shawn out. Shawn caught up with Jenna, "Come on, we have to go to the station. Eric can wait."

He pulled her towards Gus's car and they followed Carlton and Jules to the police station where they were to wait for the autopsy report. While they waited Shawn wanted to go out and get food for him and Jenna, but before he could they got the reports. Gus was looking at the autopsy report, "It says here that the fire chief died of asphyxiation. Smoke inhalation."

He handed it to Shawn, who noticed something on the picture of the body, "Oh, I'm getting something, there was someone else there. They tried to give him CPR before he died."

"Maybe someone who knew him."

"Of course they knew him. It's like practically kissing him."

Carlton spoke up to get the conversation back on track, "What the hell was the fire chief doing there in the first place? I mean, I don't think he started the fire. He wasn't wearing any protective gear; there weren't any traces of accelerants on him."

Jules walked into the room, "We got a break. The latest skeleton is still too burned to get an I.D., but our killer didn't know that our victim had an ICD in his body."

Shawn looked disgusted, "Ew, they make those for men?"

Gus spoke up, "It's like a pacemaker."

Jules continued, "Tracked the serial number back to central coast components who sold it to Saint Mary's who implanted it into our victim 12 years ago."

Carlton spoke up again, "O'Hara, what do we know about our victim?"

Gus looked at the picture, "Wait, our skeleton was a criminal?"

Jules answered, "That's right. His name is Steven J. Renkel."

Shawn spoke up, "As in the kid from "Family Matters."

Jenna looked at him, "Shawn, not now. Please."

Gus continued, "As in the Renkel fires of '98."

Jules answered, "Yes. Guys, bring it in."

Jenna spoke up, "So the victim is an arsonist himself?"

"Yeah, there were a bunch of vandals who like going around and starting fires," she turned her attention to a board with mug shots all lined up, "These are Renkel's only known accomplices."

Jenna looked at all the mug shots and noticed an odd gap between one of the arsonists'' teeth. A moment later Shawn spoke, "Whoa. Oh, I'm getting something. The second victim is in one of those pictures."

Jules looked at the pictures, "What? How do you now that?"

"He's telling me he was murdered, he's saying it poorly 'cause he speaks with a whisth-le. A whithle, like thith, he thpeakth like thith. Which would be endearing on an eight-year-old, maybe Terry Thomas, or the original supermodel Lauren Hutton, but this, this just screams for adult braces? Any form of simple orthodontia, really. It's not that expensive."

Jules took one of the mug shots off and turned to Shawn, "You're saying it's the guy who has the gap in his teeth?"

"Don't say "gap". He prefers "tooth alley". But yeth, it ith."

Carlton spoke up, "I remember these guys. They all disappeared around the same time. We figured they'd just skipped town."

"That's it! The third victim is up there as well. He's not speaking because he's afraid you'll criticize his appearance, just like you did with tooth gap boy. Look, now you got me doing it."

Jenna smiled at his antics while Carlton thought out loud, "Someone must've hunted them down and killed them ten years ago."

Gus spoke up, "And now they're burning off the evidence."

Jules spoke up, "It's long time to wait to clean up a mess."

Shawn looked at her, "You should see how long it takes Gus to clean his cereal bowl."

Jenna spoke up, "Who would kill off a fellow arsonist?"

Jules looked at her, "I don't know, but only one guy in the crew has been a suspect in other arsons since the Renkel fire and that's Bodie Lambert."

Carlton took the picture, "All right, so why is Bodie the only one we're still hearing from?"

"Jules continued on her train of thought, "Maybe he turned on his partners. Happens all the time."

"This could be our killer."

Shawn spoke up, "Furderer."

"What?"

"Fire murderer. Furderer."

Jenna shook her head, "I still like arsassin better."

Carlton sighed, "Put a BOLO on him, ASAP."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa…you're gonna issue these guys Bolo ties?

"It stands for "Be on the lookout."

Carlton and Jules left. Shawn looked at Gus and Jenna, "We should go meet up with Conrad at the fire station, look for more clues."

Jenna rolled her eyes, "You just want to see Conrad again."

"Yes, I do. Is that a crime? Are you telling me you don't want to see _Eric _again? There is something we're missing and I for one want to know what it is."

That is how Jenna found herself in Army's office with Shawn and Conrad who spoke up, "What are you doing? Army will kill you if he sees you messing with this stuff. Now why are we here?"

Shawn answered, "While the cops are following the bodies, I thought we'd take a different avenue. The buildings. What do we know? They're all commercial and industrial and they were all built in the same year."

"After the Renkel fire.

"Correct. Also, they seem to be abandoned. Yet none of them are for sale. Why would three different owners leave valuable real estate like that sitting around empty?"

Just them Army came into the office, "What can I do for you guys?"

Conrad spoke up, "We need to see your files on the three burned buildings."

"Sure, just fill out requisition form IG88. You can get 'em upstairs."

Jenna saw Shawn roll his eyes and messaged Gus on his phone.

"Army, that will take forever. We really need to s-"

"Paperwork is paperwork. It's the basis for civilization. Just fill out the forms. I'll give you everything you need."

The fire alarm sounded causing everyone to look towards the hallway. Conrad spoke up first, "Fire alarm. We'd better evacuate."

"All right everybody outta here. I gotta go deal with this."

Shawn and Jenna followed them out of the office. They saw Gus walk out of the bathroom down the opposite hallway. Shawn and Jenna walked over to him. Once they saw everyone was out of sight they went back to the office. Gus spoke up as they opened the door, "Good thing we had a plan "B" ready."

Shawn looked at him, "You smell like a peach meadow."

"That's the incense I used to set off the smoke detector."

"You didn't just pull the fire alarm? It's right there on the wall."

Jenna smiled, "Obviously he couldn't have done that. That's against the law."

Gus not noticing her joking attitude nodded, "I remain not culpable. I didn't set off the smoke detector. The smoke did."

Shawn saw the flaw, "Who burned the incense?"

"I plead the fifth."

"Mm-hmm. Element, dimension, Beatle?

You can't plead Billy Preston. All right, what are we doing?"

"Bring up the brunt buildings. Jenna, keep a looking out."

Jenna stayed over by the door as Gus sat down at the computer, "Okay. Here we are. Dude. All these buildings have "SR" next to 'em. That stands for "Seismic Retrofit". It applies to any building built in '98. Looks like all the safety codes were just changed last week."

Shawn spoke up, "Right before the first fire."

"That's why they're all empty. They're no longer considered earthquake safe."

Jenna looked over to them, "What does that mean?"

Shawn answered, "They're gonna open up the walls to bring them up to code. Dude, that's it. That's what started this whole thing. The killer realized that the bodies he stashed in those buildings ten years ago are gonna be discovered, and now he's torching the evidence."

Gus found something else out, "There's like twenty buildings scheduled to be retrofitted. Let me print out the list."

Shawn looked up at the ceiling, "Okay, step it up."

"We still have a few minutes before they let anybody back in the building."

Shawn grabbed Jenna's hand, "Dude, trust me, you wanna hurry."

Shawn and Jenna ran out of the building just in time before the sprinklers went off. Unlike Gus who came out with the list soaking wet. They were walking away with Conrad behind them when Gus started complaining to Shawn, "You could have pulled me out of there."

"Dude, I gave you two full warnings."

"My underwear's soaked."

Shawn smiled, "Just like old times."

"Kiss my-"

Conrad took the list, "Guys."

Shawn continued, "One of those buildings is gonna be targeted next by the arsonist."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm Al B. sure watching Diane Schuur apply sure roll-on while viewing "The Sure Thing."

"That's pretty sure."

"That's all-day sure."

"You are a strange person."

Jenna spoke up, "Yeah, try living with him."

Conrad continued, "But extremely effective."

Shawn smiled, "See? Teamwork isn't the worst thing. Psychically, I could sense that there was information in that office that we needed, so, uh we'll go check with the cops while you scope those out," he then held out his fist and made an explosion noise. Conrad just looked at him and walked away. Shawn pointed after her and said, "Carpel tunnel."

Gus started rubbing his wet shirt own Shawn's and walked away.

"Hey! That's fair. Jenna, you coming?"

"No. Eric has some off time so he's taking me out to lunch."

"Really? This case is just starting to get interesting."

"Just? Shawn it's been interesting for a while."

"Exactly which means you can't leave now."

"Look, Eric isn't sure when he's going to have this much time to himself so he wants to do something now."

Shawn gave her a look, "It's just that he doesn't really seem-"

Jenna held up her hand, "Shawn. He isn't a suspect and it's just lunch. I'm a big girl I can take care of myself," she walked back towards the station where she was meeting up with Eric. He met her by the door and smiled weakly, "Change of plans. I can't leave the station but I can whip up something if you don't mind sharing it with the rest of the guys."

Jenna smiled, "That's fine. I could even give you a hand."

Eric nodded and led her to the kitchen where they started looking to see what they had. Eric turned to her, "Looks like chicken sandwiches."

"Sounds good to me."

The two of them started working, every once in a while Eric would brush past her as close as he could without making it too obvious. Of course Jenna noticed right away but let him get away with it. Before long everyone at the station was gathered in the dining room eating their lunch. Eric and Jenna were eating at a small table in the kitchen. Their conversation was easy and the silence was never tense or awkward. Once Jenna had salad dressing on the corner of her mouth and Eric had kissed her to lick it off. Once he pulled away Jenna laughed, "You are very quick on the draw."

Eric smiled, "Sorry. I guess I get carried away. I feel like I've known you for a while."

"Say that to all the girls?"

Eric just laughed but then a firefighter walked in, "Manetti, that psychic guy just called, said something about knowing where the next arson is gonna be. He called the cops and they want us to be there just in case."

Eric nodded, "All right, let's suit up and head out."

Jenna stood up and Eric turned to her, "Whoa. You're not going."

"My brother gave you that tip and knowing him he's already there getting into trouble."

"I don't want any more people getting in our way. Stay here."

Eric left and Jenna just scoffed and called her dad to come pick her up. Henry ended up getting there a few minutes after the fire trucks were left. Henry laughed, "So, how was lunch?"

Jenna sighed, "Shawn told you."

"Yep. Looks like it ended well."

"Eric just doesn't want me to get hurt."

"Yeah, I'm sure…I know where Shawn went."

Jenna smiled at him, "Drop me off?"

Henry laughed again and started driving over there. He even took the shortcuts he remembered from being on the job and they ended up getting there just as the police and firefighters did. Jenna kissed his cheek and ran over to Carlton and Jules as they got out of their car. Jules yelled over to Carlton, "This is a mess. Where's Shawn?"

Carlton looked around, "Well, his car's over there."

Just then fire exploded out of the windows and door of the building. Carlton grabbed Jenna around the waist and turned her away from the blast using his body as a shield. They turned toward the building again. Jenna eyes widened, "Shawn."

She tried to run to the building but Carlton held his grip on her, "Spencer, this isn't the time."

"That's my brother!"

"Jenna!"

Jules shouted, "I can see somebody coming out."

Carlton handed Jenna over to Henry, who had ran over to them, and followed Jules. They watched as Shawn and Gus carried Conrad and Army out of the building. Jenna smiled weakly as she saw Conrad giving Shawn a fist bump. Jenna let go of the breath she was holding and turned to hug Henry. They both gave a shaky laugh as they watched Shawn and Gus be taken care of. Henry went to park the truck closer so he could pick up Shawn and Gus and Jenna saw Eric walking over to her. He had a smile on his face, "I thought I told you to stay at the station?"

Jenna smirked, "Well, I never was one for rules."

"Your brother did good."

Jenna laughed, "You're never gonna tell him that are you?"

"No. No I will not," Eric laughed and then was serious, "I just wanted to tell you that I may be taking over the fire chief."

"Well, that's good news."

Eric nodded, "It also means I won't have a lot of time off for a while. I have to clean up this mess for one thing."

Jenna smiled, "Eric, are you breaking up with me?"

He laughed, "No. It's more of a "I'll call you." I'll keep in touch. Okay?"

"Okay."

Eric smiled and kissed her and then walked back over to the fire truck. Jenna walked over to Henry's truck. Henry looked at her, "Do you think he's gonna call you?"

"No idea, but it won't hurt to keep his number for a while."

Henry shook his head as he started up the truck. Jenna glanced at him, "I thought we were giving Shawn and Gus a lift."

"Ah, the conquering heroes are fine. I want get home before the game starts."

Jenna laughed at waved at a confused Shawn who was standing next to a rather put-out Carlton.


End file.
